Pre- Beverly Hills Walshes Part 1 (Brenda)
by Amber8
Summary: Ever wonder what the walshes were like B4 they came to BH? This is my attempt. (PG for some language)
1. Default Chapter

Pre-Beverly Hills Walshes- 1(Brenda)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Authors Note: The characters, as you know belong to Aaron Spelling, but I always thought it would be interesting if we could have known what the Walsh family was like before they came to Beverly Hills. So here is my take on it. It's a work in progress, and my very first fanfic ever, but don't let that stop you from giving me your honest opinion. I also should note that it has been ages since I last saw an episode of BH90210, so I am mostly working from memory on what the characters are like. I hope you will enjoy. I will add new parts as I have the time. I like to post as soon as I write them, so I appologize in advance if I have alot of typos, etc.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Part 1- Brenda  
  
The view outside the window this day was like any other snowy day in Minnesota; you looked outside and you were blinded by the brightness of the snow if your eyes weren't ready for it. Brenda Walsh sighed and turned away from the window. On days like this she wished she could just live somewhere warm and sunny and she never had to look at snow again. A knock on her bedroom door called her away from her daydreams. "Come in." she called out.  
  
The door opened to her twin brother Brandon who was wearing only a towel and was dripping water all over her floor.  
  
"Brandon, your getting my floor all wet!" Brenda whined."What do you want?" She looked at her brother and noticed the anger in his eyes for the first time.  
  
"Did you use my hair gel again and forget to put it back on the shelf?" Brandon said looking at her as if she was a disgusting piece of something stuck on his shoe.  
  
"No, my dear sweet brother, I did not. Now get the hell out of my room." She spat out at him with a shove that pushed him into the hall. She slammed the door in his face. Damn, sometimes Brandon was so annoying.  
  
She grapped a towel that was slung over the back of the chair at her desk and started to wipe up all the water off the floor, when the door opened and hit her in the head. "Ouch!"  
  
"I just want you to know that I am sick and tired of you taking my things and acting like you are the queen of all and ignoring me whenever I don't have something that you need." Brandon said from above her.  
  
" Well, I am sick of you accusing me of anything that comes to mind and for invading my privacy every chance you get." She said as she got up off of the floor.  
  
"Speaking of invading privacy, why do you always think you have the right to come into my room whining to me whenever you get into a little arguement with one of your friends, or have done something really stupid and expect me to come bail you out before you get in trouble? Personally, I don't give a shit less about your stupid problems and your stupid life and I'm not your damn guardian angel or whatever you think I am." Brandon said shaking his head spraying her with drops of water from his hair.  
  
"Thats it!" Brenda shouted. She was sick and tired of him acting like he was so superior and him getting her all wet really was the last straw. She took a step towards him with a evil look in her eyes and raised up her hand to slap him.  
  
"What's going on you two?"  
  
Brenda and her brother both turned towards the door to see thier mom standing in the doorway.  
  
"Nothing." They both said immediately.  
  
"Well, it looks like something to me, but who am I to say anything? I'm just your mom."  
  
Brenda saw her mom smile one of those annoying smiles that she always did that meant I know more than you but you will have to figure it out on your own. Her mom replaced that smile with the here's some advice for you smiles. " I know its hard being cooped up in this house all day, but it is just a little spring fever. Try to think before you act or say something you don't mean." The last was said with a distinct look at Brenda. "Now Brandon, I think you should go get dressed and then go down to the basement and help your father find the christmas decorations."  
  
Brenda rolled her eyes as she watched her mother go back down the hall and downstairs. Brandon gave her a grin and was out the door and down the hall to his bedroom before she could pick up where they let off.  
  
Brenda closed her door and this time she clicked the lock, which was something she guessed she should have done in the first place. As she turned and picked up the towel that was still layign on the floor, she thought to herself how unfair it was that Brandon was always the Golden Boy and she was always the trouble maker and the one that just didn't seem to fit in. She threw the towel back onto the chair and went and sat on her bed. Sometimes, she thought, it doesn't seem as if anybody really likes me. Like I will never find anybody who understands me, who just likes me for me. She sighed and reached over to pick up her stuffed turtle that she had had since she was 5. He sure is worn and I really shouldn't keep him aroundbut he always seems to make me feel better, she thought as she hugged it to her chest. 


	2. Pre-Beverly Hills Walshes- 2(Brandon)

Pre-Beverly Hills Walshes- 1(Brandon)  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Authors Note: The characters, as you know belong to Aaron Spelling, but I always thought it would be interesting if we could have known what the Walsh family was like before they came to Beverly Hills. So here is my take on it. It's a work in progress, and my very first fanfic ever, but don't let that stop you from giving me your honest opinion. I also should note that it has been ages since I last saw an episode of BH90210, so I am mostly working from memory on what the characters are like. I hope you will enjoy. I will add new parts as I have the time. I like to post as soon as I write them, so I appologize in advance if I have alot of typos, etc. Be sure to check out Part 1 (Brenda) by clicking on my name. Part 2 is kind of short and it has taken me forever to get back on here and post it, but I should have part 3 up within the week. And noooo it's not what you think, this isn't about them moving to California.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Part 2- Brandon  
  
Brandon hurried down the stairs into the basement where his dad was looking for the Christmas decorations. Man, he thought, this sure will be a shitty Christmas with Brenda acting up again. The basement smelled musty and he sniffed trying to clear his nose from the smell.  
  
His father was bent over a box crying, but when he heard Brandon come down the stairs he tried to wipe his eyes quickly on the sleeve of his sweater. He coughed like all guys will tend to do when they are trying not to let thier feelings show and looked up at Brandon.  
  
"Whats wrong, dad?" Brandon asked, totally forgetting about his problem with his sister.  
  
"Nothing, son." His dad sighed then looked sad again. "Well, actually there is something wrong but I don't know how to tell you."  
  
"Whatever it is dad, I can take it. Is something wrong with you or mom? Are you sick? Did someone die?" Brandon was starting to feel like he was sliding off balance.  
  
"Well, Brandon, it's like this. Your mom and I were thinking about waiting until after Christmas to tell you, well your mom wanted to wait, but I think we should tell you now so you will have time to get used to it."   
  
Brandon's stomache felt like it was tied in a big tight ball of a knot and he felt like he wanted to throw up or run away. "What? What do you think I need time to get used to?"  
  
Just then Brandon's mom and his sister came down the stairs.   
  
"We thought you men might need some help down here." Cindy Walsh pushed up the sleeves of her sweatshirt. "What's wrong, Jim?" She asked as she noticed the looks on the faces of her husband and her son.  
  
"Brandon probably was trying to talk dad into letting him go out instead of hanging around the house with this loser family" Brenda said with a glare at her brother.  
  
"I was not!" Brandon couldn't believe his sister would say something so stupid and mean. "Dad was just going to tell me some bad news..." Brandon looked over at his father expectantly.  
  
"Jim, I thought we decided to wait until after the holidays.." Brandon's mom said pinching her mouth into a firm pucker.  
  
"Cindy, I still think the kids need time to adjust."   
  
Brandon looked over at Brenda who looked confused and somewhat worried. "About time something gets to her", he thought.  
  
"Bad news? About what? It's not Grandma is it?" Brenda asked.  
  
"No. No, it's not about Grandma honey." Jim Walsh said as he got up off the floor. He looked at his wife. "Cindy, you tell them because I can't." He went up the stairs as Brandon and Brenda bnoth started to object.  
  
"Mom, what is going on?" Brandon almost screamed it out at his mother. He was feeling so frustrated and almost scared. 


End file.
